<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】既见旧雨 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241975">【带卡】既见旧雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※高中生土x上忍卡</p><p>※设定是上忍卡练习时空间忍术时不小心来到了另一个世界，碰见了高中生土</p><p>※是🔥刚开始的上忍卡，对土的印象只停留在神无毗桥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】既见旧雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从升入高三，课业繁重了许多，宇智波带土辞掉了好几份零工，最后只留下在距学校只一街之隔的便利店打工的兼职，老板答应把他的兼职时间放在中午和晚上，这样他就既不必耽误学业又能挣到一份补贴生活的收入。<br/>在他还不记事的时候带土的父母就因为车祸而去世了，被送进宇智波家族的福利院生活了几年后，因为不适应环境，带土主动离开了那里，转而选择从家族每月支取最低标准的生活费，自己一个人生活。<br/>虽说每个月带土都能从宇智波专项基金会领到一笔足以维持生计的生活费，但这笔钱只提供到他成年为止，在这之后上大学和生活的一应支出就必须要由他个人承担了。<br/>这就是他即使在高三这个阶段也依旧没有放弃兼职的原因。<br/>不过学校老师很明显并没有准备为此而照顾带土，拖堂拖到带土无论如何也不可能准时赶到便利店换班才慢吞吞地宣布了下课。<br/>带土抓着书包狂奔出教室，三步并两步匆匆穿越过由于学生大都已前往食堂就餐而变得空旷的校园，平时只几步路的距离在迟到的前提下显得格外遥远。<br/>最后他决定铤而走险，这样原本需要从校门经过绕上一圈才能抵达的目的地就只要翻过校园侧面的围墙就能直达了，如果运气好，没准还能踩着点赶到。而之所以说是铤而走险是因为为了杜绝学生逃课的情况，学校每天都会安排保安在围墙附近巡逻，一旦被抓住最轻也要吃个警告。<br/>不过这会儿已经顾不上太多了，带土甚至连一秒的纠结都没有就做出了决定，调转方向往便利店的方位飞奔而去。<br/>已经是午休时间，保安结成的巡逻队还尽职尽责在围墙附近来回巡梭，靠近时带土放缓了动作，轻手轻脚借着各个建筑物遮挡身影，慢慢接近围墙。<br/>没走两步，不知是从天而降还是从哪里来——一个人影重重砸进带土怀里，吃不住这么猛然加之的重量，两个人一同摔到了地上。<br/>注意力原本都放在观察周围有没有巡逻队上，被砸了个措手不及后带土又只顾着盯着怀里的男人，纳闷他是怎么凭空出现，总之，过了好大一会儿，他才感觉到膝盖和胳膊肘全都火辣一片。<br/>大概是流血了，从疼痛程度判断大概还伤势不轻。带土心里默默念了句倒霉，明明一起跌倒，那个连累了他的男人却由于大半个身子都靠在自己怀里而几乎毫发无伤。<br/>从最开始的呆滞里回过神，把男人推开站起来，带土才发觉奇怪之处。<br/>面前的男人——他带着面罩，带土是从身型对他的性别做出的判断——短短的银发乱糟糟顶在头上，穿的也是带土从没见过的奇怪服饰——上半身的绿马甲破破烂烂，看上去简直像是几个世纪前的产物了——同时还因为戴着面罩而看不清真容，毫无疑问，从头到脚都透着不是正常人的气息。<br/>而这个人看清了带土的脸后猛地睁大了眼睛，即使只露出一双眼也能很清晰的分辨出此刻他内心应当完全被超出预料的巨大震撼占据了：“……”<br/>这震撼一并剥夺了他的语言功能，带土看着他喉结剧烈上下翻动，像是被什么堵住嗓子，连气音都没能发出半声。<br/>这副模样看起来就好像和自己有过什么三生三世的爱恨纠葛——带土晃晃脑袋，把这可笑的比喻赶出去，活动了一下身体，除了破皮流血的关节之外，并没什么大碍。<br/>于是他没有再管还在地上呆呆坐着的男人，环顾了一下四周确定巡逻队已经走远，把背包扔过围墙，自己也利落地攀了过去。</p><p>突发事件多少还是耽误了一会儿时间，抄近路翻墙节省下来的时间也并没让带土在时针走到12时准时踩到便利店的门槛。<br/>好在摔的那一跤让带土看上去形容狼狈，肘关节流的血随着奔跑摆臂的动作糊了半条胳膊，把便利店老板吓坏了，一点也没计较他迟到的事，赶紧找出了医药盒给带土消毒包扎，叮嘱他一周之内不能让伤口碰水。<br/>创口慢慢结痂又逐渐掉落，等到新生的皮肤长出来时，带土又一次碰见了那个神秘的男人。</p><p>学校教学楼区背后是一小片人工湖，旁边栽着密密的树，湖边还搭了小凉亭，风景清幽，只是由于距离教学区太远，鲜少有学生会去。<br/>那里一向是带土的秘密基地。每次上自习带土都会带着书本去凉亭，在学校的两年多几乎没有在那里碰上过什么人。<br/>——而此刻，带土瞪着懒散背靠在凉亭柱子上看书的男人，一时不知是否应该感慨一句人生何处不相逢。<br/>察觉到带土走近的动静，男人转过头，这次眼里的错愕只短暂停留了片刻，很快就恢复了正常，眼睛里荡起浅浅的笑意，抬起手向带土招了招：“早上好啊。”<br/>面对对方示好，带土抓抓头发，有些不自在地回应：“早上好。”<br/>带土注意到男人向他招手时手里一并举起的那本书，隔着很远的距离，插图也只能看清大概，这已经让他面红耳赤起来：“你……你看的是…”<br/>男人楞了一下，视线在手里的书上转了一圈：“怎么了？”<br/>“你是什么人？”带土决定不再揪着刚刚那个难以启齿的话题，转而怀疑起男人的身份，“看你的年纪应该已经不是学生了，为什么会出现在学校？”<br/>从男人低沉的声线和神情来看，带土推断他大概已经有二十七八岁了。<br/>“因为……”男人思考了一会儿，“我是老师呀。”<br/>他眨眨眼，又像是玩笑，又像是认真。<br/>“你是教什么的？”带土追问。<br/>“唔……”这次男人看上去像是在考虑该怎么措辞更合适，“忍术。”最后他一本正经地说：“我是教忍者学习忍术的老师。”<br/>带土为自己刚刚看到男人思考的神态很认真而决定相信他感到丢人。<br/>“我可是在认真的问你啊，太不尊重人了吧？”高中生被噎到了一样气鼓鼓地嘟囔。<br/>“抱歉，抱歉~”男人毫无歉意地笑了笑，“其实我是新来的体育老师。”<br/>看到凉亭外小到可以忽视但毕竟确实在下的雨，带土把想问他怎么不去给学生上课的话咽了回去：“那天你——”<br/>“嘛，那天啊，”男人接过话头，“跟你说过我是教忍术的老师嘛，那天我就是在练习时空间忍术的时候不小心被传到了另一个世界的时间线上，然后就和你遇见了。”<br/>“怎么又开始开玩笑？”带土不满地抱起臂，虽然他比男人小了近10岁，但常年运动的身型比男人魁梧了不止一个码，摆出生气的姿势时很有威慑力。<br/>男人仿佛也感受到了这股压迫，从善如流地改口：“啊……是这样，那天是我第一天来学校办理入职手续，对周围不熟悉所以迷路了，不小心撞到你，抱歉。”<br/>看到男人端正了态度，带土满意地点点头，问：“那老师的名字是什么呢，我应该怎么称呼老师？”<br/>他问的时候男人正巧低下了头，等男人仰起脸，已经是笑容温柔的神情。<br/>“鹿惊，我叫鹿惊。”<br/>“鹿惊老师。”带土小声念了两遍，然后看着鹿惊，伸出手，“我的名字是宇智波带土。”<br/>鹿惊看着他的眼睛，慢慢地回握过去：“很高兴认识你，带土。”</p><p>带土和鹿惊就这样认识了。<br/>高三的总课量比前两年要少，自习占据了每天的大部分课程安排，这也代表着带土每天都会在湖边凉亭度过大量时间。<br/>大多时候凉亭是属于他一个人的空间，但如果下起雨，就会迎来另一个访客。<br/>很快，在这个小小的空间里，带土和鹿惊之间似乎达成了微妙的默契。<br/>他们很少聊天，大多时候都是在见面时互相致意，带土往往是先到的那个——必须理解早自习的时候鹿惊还没到上班时间——抱着几本书在凉亭里坐在熟悉的位置开始读书。<br/>而一旦湖面吹来一阵阵的风，接着送来细雨，带土就会开始默默等待鹿惊的到来了。<br/>鹿惊的脚步就像是真的鹿那样轻盈，如果带土不全神贯注地注意，埋首在书中，就会出现一抬头就发现鹿惊已经坐在自己对面开始翻看那本官能小说的情况。<br/>对此他抗议了几次，于是后来鹿惊会在靠近时发出些声响，咳嗽、脚步放重等等，好让带土意识到自己的到来，从而第一时间能互相道好。<br/>除了问好，偶尔两个人也会聊点别的。鹿惊主要负责听带土说自己苦闷的高中生活和学业兼职两头兼顾的疲倦——但高中生的精力在鹿惊看来已经非常惊人了——而他自己大多时候对私人领域的经历讳莫如深，带土注意到了这点，但他天性包容开朗，即使对比自己更为年长的老师也以最大限度的友好对待，何况鹿惊身上还有种让他下意识靠近的特质。<br/>或者说带土也隐约能察觉鹿惊那份小心翼翼下的——没有更合适的形容了——情愫。<br/>在隐藏自己上格外拿手的鹿惊，已经很多次被带土发现虽然手上拿着小说，眼睛却偷偷地转到了自己身上，如果带土深究下去，大概会发现那双眼睛中蕴含着深重至几乎算得上可怕的感情。<br/>但等到意识到被带土发现，鹿惊就会迅速地藏起不自觉流露的感情，接着张开手在带土面前晃，用老师的语气要他好好学习不要分神。<br/>为了避免把这头小鹿真的惊走，带土只好按照他的要求把思绪转回到书本。</p><p>带土很聪明。上了高中后他就像是开了窍，成绩比初中好了不止一点，原本被兼职占用的时间都用在学习上后更是突飞猛进，有一次月考成绩单不小心从书页里飘出来被鹿惊看到，对方的眼睛瞪成了除了第一次见面外最大的溜溜圆。<br/>“这是带土的成绩吗？”鹿惊狐疑地抓着成绩单正反看，好像一定要找到带土做了假的证据，“我还以为带土会是吊车尾。”<br/>带土抢回成绩单才羞恼地还嘴：“你才是吊车尾呢，我可是要上最好的大学的。”<br/>鹿惊扬起眉：“最好的大学？”他凑近了带土想再确认一遍成绩单，“虽然排名很不错了……不过这样就足够了吗？”<br/>带土心虚地把成绩单夹回书里，啪地一声合上：“还有很久时间，我还有机会提高的。”<br/>鹿惊的神情更多的是逗弄——带土明白他只是想让自己害臊——然而被鹿惊那样看着，带土忽然感觉胸口涌起一股憋闷的情绪，想要在鹿惊面前展示出自己的优秀的冲动驱使他大声说：“看着吧鹿惊，我这个月月考一定会考到全班第一！”</p><p>单方面立下了军令状，不想丢人的带土比之前更努力了，一个月后如愿以偿地拿到了全班第一的成绩单。<br/>“看！”把成绩单拍在鹿惊摊开的小说上，带土挺起胸膛得意地从眼角偷觑鹿惊的神情。<br/>鹿惊拿起那张纸仔细地看着，神情里有什么带土难以分辨的情绪一闪而过，不过他马上就笑了，把成绩单递还给带土，声音温和而欣慰：“你很优秀，带土。”<br/>——这不对。带土脸上还带着灿烂的笑，心里却有什么在嘀咕。<br/>不该是这样的。鹿惊不该用这么温柔的态度对自己，最起码不是这个场景。<br/>那他应该怎么样呢？<br/>忽然脑海里浮现了鹿惊的脸，比现在的年纪小得多、稚气未脱，脸上是带土从未见过的不屑的神情，面罩下的嘴巴一张一合，听不清到底在说什么，只能隐约听到“吊车尾”<br/>“拖后腿”一类的词。<br/>画面像泡沫一样碎了，鹿惊——顶着年长的这张脸的——有点担心地抓着带土的胳膊：“你怎么了，带土？”<br/>带土猛地晃了晃脑袋，于是泡沫也全都消失了。<br/>晃脑袋的动作牵动了胳膊，带土这才察觉到鹿惊的手紧紧地抓着他，由于担忧而用力，原本就白的手上更是一点血色也没了。<br/>随着带土的视线看向自己的手，鹿惊像是忽然惊觉，马上松开了手。<br/>为了掩饰自己的不自在，鹿惊往身后摸索着，掏出一个饭盒递给带土。<br/>“这是什么？”<br/>在鹿惊示意下带土掀开盖子：“红豆糕！”<br/>高中生发出了惊喜的欢呼。<br/>鹿惊微笑着，伸出手想要揉一揉带土的脑袋，下一刻却又像意识到什么，僵硬地收了回去：“做了点甜食，就当祝贺你拿了好成绩的礼物吧。”<br/>装作没有注意到他的动作，带土故意大声抱怨：“什么嘛，全班第一名很难考的，才给我送这么便宜的礼物吗？”<br/>“这是我亲手做的呀。”鹿惊好脾气地解释，“礼轻情意重。”<br/>原本就很满意的带土不再说什么，从饭盒里拿起一块红豆糕，迫不及待地吃了一大口，眼睛一亮。<br/>“好吃！”等到两边脸颊都被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，带土口齿不清地夸奖。<br/>鹿惊笑起来：“喜欢吃就好。”看着带土的脸，他忽然说：“我以前有个朋友也很爱吃红豆糕。”<br/>“什么朋友？”带土的注意力都在红豆糕上，随口问，“现在不是了吗？”<br/>鹿惊轻轻摇摇头，笑着说：“他去世很多年了。”</p><p>这是鹿惊第一次提起关于他自己的事情。<br/>带土察觉到这一刻鹿惊的心理防线前所未有的脆弱，慢慢放下了手里的红豆糕，停止咀嚼。<br/>他刚想说些什么宽慰鹿惊，鹿惊就像是惊醒过来，失魂落魄的样子消失了，又变成了那个温柔爱笑的成年人：“我说太多了，抱歉，今天是你庆祝的日子，再吃点吧。”<br/>——你根本就不用道歉啊，你什么都没有做错。<br/>带土想说。但他最后只是重重地嗯了一声，埋头把最后一口红豆糕塞进了嘴里。</p><p>从那天之后，鹿惊不再像之前那样对自己的过去一字不提了。<br/>有时候雨下的大了，溅在凉亭的椅子上，这种时候是没办法坐下专心看书的，带土就会和鹿惊并肩站着，一边看湖面笼着的雨雾，一边东拉西扯闲聊。<br/>让带土总是心生疑惑的是，鹿惊好像对忍者的故事格外着迷，经常会编出一些奇奇怪怪的忍者生活讲给带土，比如他在忍者世界里是个天才忍者，比如他有个叫写轮眼鹿惊的外号名震各国，再比如他在钻研时空间忍术的时候不小心卷入了时空乱流，所以才来到了这个世界，等研究出来怎么回去之后他就会回去继续做忍者……<br/>而不管带土怎么追根究底，问出什么刁钻问题，鹿惊都能给出自圆其说的答案。<br/>——这得对忍者的知识研究了多少年才能有这么深的造诣啊，看来鹿惊真的是个忍者迷。带土在心里这么感叹。<br/>不过除此之外，鹿惊还透露了一些信息，足够让带土对他的经历有一个大致的了解了——幼年丧父（父亲工作时出现原则性错误自尽），好友惨死（应该是结伴出游结果山洞塌方），从小没人照顾，但还是坚强地完成了学业成为了一名教师。<br/>不必再知道更多，带土对鹿惊能成为现在这么温柔又坚定的人已经感到无比庆幸了。<br/>他开始下意识对鹿惊用更温和的态度说话，在发现鹿惊又偷偷看自己时装作没有发觉，缠着鹿惊经常给自己做红豆糕，认真地听鹿惊跟他说忍者的世界，还会兴致勃勃地跟他讨论。<br/>“如果写轮眼真的这么厉害，又没办法关掉，”带土说，“你为什么不现在给我施展一下忍术看看？”<br/>鹿惊无奈地摇摇头：“这里是另一个世界啊，血继界限没有办法在其他世界使用——这就是我还在这里没办法回去的原因。”<br/>“哦，哦。”带土拼命忍住笑，“那你什么时候能回去？”<br/>“要不了很久了。”鹿惊的神情忽然黯淡下来，“我能感觉到留在原来那个世界的写轮眼在不断地搜索各个时空，等到它找到我，我就会回去了。”<br/>“那你还会回来吗？”带土一本正经地问。<br/>鹿惊不说话了。<br/>过了很久，他看着带土，问：“如果我不回来了，你会想我吗？”<br/>也许是鹿惊的声音太过认真，带土不自觉地哑声回答他。<br/>“会。”</p><p>鹿惊。<br/>夜里躺在床上辗转反侧时，带土忽然意识到自己最近的生活里全部都是鹿惊的痕迹。<br/>笑着的鹿惊、懒洋洋的鹿惊、说忍者世界时满脸认真的鹿惊、问他如果不回来会不会想念自己的鹿惊。<br/>给自己做红豆糕的鹿惊，说起从前的经历无比悔恨的鹿惊、看着湖面烟雨笑容温柔的鹿惊。<br/>鹿惊。<br/>鹿惊。<br/>鹿惊。</p><p>心跳声实在太大了，带土羞恼地翻身，用枕头压住了耳朵。</p><p>第二天雨势汹汹。<br/>带土早早地跑到了凉亭，等着鹿惊到来。他决定多给自己一天时间去搞明白自己的内心。<br/>或者说，多给自己一天时间去正视自己的感情。</p><p>但这天鹿惊并没有像往常一样随着落雨前来。<br/>一直到天色昏沉下去，铅云堆积翻滚，始终不肯散去，把湖面上的一小片天空遮盖得黯淡无光。<br/>就在带土准备放弃回去的时候，鹿惊出现了。<br/>没有打伞，失魂落魄地走在雨中，原本竖着的银发塌了下来，湿漉漉地贴着脸，看上去像条迷了路的小狗。<br/>他走到凉亭不远处时被带土发现了，带土赶紧冲进雨里拉着鹿惊奔回凉亭，两个人都狼狈不堪，一身雨水。<br/>“你怎么了？”带土一面拧着鹿惊身上湿透的衣服一面担心地问。<br/>鹿惊的眼神缓缓转到带土脸上，像是要把这张脸的每一个细节都刻进视网膜中，几近贪婪地注视着面前高中生真诚而热烈的眉眼。<br/>带土被这样的目光盯到无所适从，有些尴尬，但内心里又不可避免涌出了一些莫名的喜悦——他清了清嗓子，问：“鹿惊，到底出什么事了？”<br/>他问话的时候手上也没有停下，不停地拧着鹿惊身上滴水的T恤，希望让衣服能干的快点。被雨打湿后衣服严丝合缝贴在身上，带土努力控制自己不往别的地方看，卖力地把那一角衣服又拧又捏，直到雨水从攥紧的拳缝中滴滴答答流出来。<br/>鹿惊默不作声地任由带土把衣服拧到半干，少年松开手后原本平整的衣服变得皱皱巴巴，咸菜干一样围在腰部，带土的手指插进黑发中折磨着自己的头发，露出了窘迫的神情：“不，不好意思……”<br/>“带土。”鹿惊忽然开口。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“如果我回到原来的世界，你真的会想我吗？”鹿惊问。<br/>不知道为什么鹿惊忽然又问起这个问题，但带土还是又思考了一遍。<br/>“不会。”最后他认真地回答。<br/>鹿惊吃惊地看着带土。这个答案完全超出了他的预料。<br/>不如说从一开始鹿惊就认定了带土的答案是会，问出这个问题只是在帮助他下定决心。某个不得不下的决心。<br/>可带土的回答却与他想要的答案背道而驰。<br/>在鹿惊拼命压制自己吃惊的神色时，带土看着他，忽然洞悉了自己所有的心情。<br/>于是他轻松地微笑起来，往前走了一步——原先他和鹿惊就是面对面站着，迈出这一步后，连彼此的呼吸都能清晰地感受到。鹿惊又是一惊，身体不由自主往后仰过去，被带土伸手抓住了。<br/>带土把他的脸掰过来，让鹿惊看着自己的眼睛：“如果你回到你的世界，我不会想你。”<br/>“我会去找你。”不等鹿惊露出黯然的神色，带土说。<br/>“你的世界还有很多同伴，”带土说，“那么，就回到你的世界去和同伴们在一起。至于我，鹿惊——不管你到哪里，什么身份，什么年纪，什么长相……我都会找到你。”<br/>话语里的郑重让鹿惊快要窒息一样喘不过气，肺部艰难地发出需要呼吸新鲜空气的呐喊，推开带土把脸转向外面大口呼吸着，他之前被带土抓着才站稳，这一推重心偏移，整个人一下子歪在了地上。<br/>“小心！”带土赶忙扶起鹿惊，然而鹿惊已经满脸痛楚，倒抽了一口凉气：“唔……好痛——”<br/>半扶半抱地把鹿惊安置在椅子上，带土蹲下来把他的脚放在自己膝头，拉下形制独特的鞋子，小心地查看他是否受伤。<br/>大概是一时没有注意脚下踩空而导致崴了脚，鹿惊的脚踝已经显出红肿，骨骼清晰的关节处慢慢肿起来，手指轻轻一碰就让鹿惊忍不住颤抖一下。<br/>所幸并不是非常严重的伤势，带土悬着的心才放了下来，这时他才注意到自己正握着鹿惊的脚跟，绯红慢慢从对方耳根晕了满脸。</p><p>鹿惊是个体魄修长的男人。<br/>带土一直都很清楚这点，但这并不妨碍他对此时停留在自己掌心的赤足心生遐想。脚背上雪白的皮肤下隐约可见蓝色血管，薄薄的足弓有一半抵在自己掌心，另一半划出精美的弧度，连接着五只粉白的脚趾，每个脚趾上都嵌着透出珍珠样光泽的淡粉趾甲，即使长在女人身上也毫无违和。<br/>大概是带土盯着那只脚的时间太长了，鹿惊难为情地想要从他手中抽回来，稍微一用力又拉扯到了脚踝，虽然努力克制着但还是忍不住哆嗦了一下。<br/>带土这才回过神，想要放开手，然而拇指指尖却正巧从敏感的脚心划过，鹿惊低低地啊了一声，脚趾紧紧地蜷起来，这下就连脖子都红透了。<br/>气氛一时暧昧到了极致，为了缓解不自然的氛围，鹿惊犹豫地提起了刚刚的话题：“我本来以为，你会更希望我留在这个世界。”<br/>带土还有些心神不宁，但配合地说：“虽然按照你说的，你最好的朋友已经去世了，但还是有很多关系不错的同伴的，他们会填补你内心的空洞，不是吗？”<br/>“你也认为同伴非常重要吗？”鹿惊低声问。<br/>“当然了，不珍惜同伴的人，连废物也不如啊。”带土理所应当地回答道。<br/>像是一记重锤落在头顶，鹿惊猛地颤抖起来，这一刻他看上去就像一个随时会碎掉的瓷器，带土怀疑只要吹上一口气就能让他完全崩溃。<br/>幸好并没有过多久，鹿惊就恢复了平静。看着湖面，仿佛终于想清楚了什么问题，心情也肉眼可见的轻松了起来。<br/>外面的雨还在下，来的时候鹿惊没有带伞，于是带土决定先送鹿惊去医院处理一下脚踝再自己回家。<br/>鹿惊的脚还没办法自己走路，带土义不容辞地决定背上鹿惊，等到对方真的趴在自己身上他才发觉，虽然是差不多的身高，但鹿惊简直像纸片一样轻飘飘的没什么分量。<br/>正想着该怎么让鹿惊多吃点饭长胖点，鹿惊把下巴轻轻搁在了带土肩上，在他耳边小声说：“我们直接去我家里吧，带土。”<br/>说话时呼出的热气喷在耳朵上，带土只觉得浑身的血液都热了起来。</p><p>睁开眼时已经天光大亮，带土伸了个懒腰，未消的倦意还在试图把他拉扯进梦乡，于是他把被子往下拉，露出了结实的胸口和胳膊。<br/>接触到新鲜空气的皮肤连带着唤醒了还在与困意斗争的大脑，带土想起昨晚零碎的记忆，脸上慢慢浮现出一个幸福的笑容。<br/>完全确定了自己的心意后一切都像是在阳光里晒过，想起昨晚送鹿惊回家后发生的事情，鹿惊昏黄光线里可爱的脸庞、低声呼唤自己名字的痴态，带土就忍不住想要拥抱住他温柔地亲吻。<br/>“昨晚睡得好吗……”翻了个身，然而伸出的手臂并没有搭到任何人，落下的手掌覆盖住的那一小块地方没有一点温度，很显然如果那里曾躺过一个人，那也已经是很久之前的事情了。<br/>带土睁开眼睛。</p><p>后面的几天，带土很少会去回想。<br/>他也很少会失态至此。<br/>醒来的原本以为是鹿惊家的房间，没多久就有人来收钥匙，说这是短租的房子，已经到期退房了，除了那本被鹿惊遗忘的小说，没有任何私人物品可供带土追寻蛛丝马迹。<br/>他又跑到教务处苦苦央求老师，翻查了体育部今年新招来的教师名单，果然，并没有任何名字里带鹿惊的人，他不死心地扩大了搜索范围，然而一直追查到十年前入职的全校教师名单，连照片都一一比对，也没有找到和鹿惊有相似之处的人。<br/>被教务处老师轰出门后带土已经没有了线索，漫无目的地在学校里晃着，最后他发现自己又不知不觉走到了人工湖旁的凉亭。<br/>此时阳光正盛，和带土记忆里与鹿惊一起度过的画面一点也不像。现在想来，除了初遇那次，其他时候他和鹿惊的交往都始终伴随着缠绵的雨水。仿佛是什么咒术作怪，又或者，一切只是雨幕编织的幻境。<br/>带土走进亭子，呆呆地看着鹿惊平时最爱坐的位置，好像下一秒鹿惊就会抬起头笑着举起手里的小说，懒洋洋地打声招呼。<br/>插进兜里的手指忽然碰到了什么。带土掏了出来——是那本鹿惊从不离手的官能小说。<br/>他翻开书页，看见扉页上清秀的字迹：本书为 旗木卡卡西 所有<br/>旗木卡卡西。<br/>原来他真正的名字是旗木卡卡西，而不是鹿惊。<br/>他也不是什么体育老师，甚至根本和这个学校没有任何关系。<br/>鹿惊，不，是旗木卡卡西，他说过的话到底还有什么，是真的？<br/>带土无力地闭上眼睛，而下一刻，曾经说过的话忽然浮现在脑海中。<br/>不管你到哪里，什么身份，什么年纪，什么长相……鹿惊，我都会找到你。<br/>我会，找到你。</p><p>一年后。<br/>木叶大学开学典礼刚刚结束。<br/>代表新生发言的是来自宇智波家族的宇智波带土，以优异的成绩获得了这所著名大学的全额奖学金，此时正在接受记者采访。<br/>“……那么宇智波带土同学又是为什么选择报考历史系呢？”记者好奇地问。<br/>神采奕奕的少年面对镜头微笑：“我对历史上的忍者非常好奇，想要进行深入研究。”<br/>这个回答颇有些独特，记者还想接着追问，但少年已经用和周到的礼仪完全相反的拒绝姿势单方面结束了这场采访，绷紧精神一上午，到这个时候他已经累得不行，打算赶紧回宿舍好好休息一番。<br/>“宇智波带土同学。”跟记者一起的摄影师叫住了他。<br/>带土有些不耐烦地转过身。<br/>摄影师顶着一头随意的栗色头发，狭长的眼睛上贴着紫色的胶布，深色瞳孔里含着淡淡笑意，他向带土示意：“能不能麻烦你让我拍一张半身照呢？今天的采访稿既然字数不够，就只能用图片来凑了。”<br/>看到带土面无表情地盯着自己，眼神肆无忌惮扫视自己全身，摄影师有些尴尬地看了看自己身上，确定没有什么失礼之处后又试图微笑着和带土协商：“你好，宇智波带土同学，刚刚忘了自我介绍，我的名字是斯坎儿，今天和这位记者一起来负责你的采访，如果有什么不方便的地方，我们也可以等你有空再约。”<br/>带土一步步向斯坎儿走近，在对方有些莫名的眼神中，慢慢露出了一个带着泪的笑容。</p><p>旗木卡卡西。<br/>鹿惊。<br/>斯坎儿。</p><p>不管你到哪里，什么身份，什么年纪，什么长相……<br/>我都会找到你。</p><p>fin</p><p>※结局是上忍卡回到了原来的世界，斯坎儿类似于转世</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>